A Little Reminder
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: It's been 9 years and everythings mostly settled, but when Shadow finds out he's going to be a father he becomes worried, until a certain rabbit gives him a little reminder. oneshot, mentions of Shadonic, FEMALE!Sonic, very slight Knuxonia and Taiream, Shadow/Cream friendship


I can't believe how much my life has changed, first it was playing on the ARK with Maria, then running from GUN and failing to protect her, getting captured and put on cryostasis then woken up fifty years later, almost destroying the world, then saving it after remembering Maria's dieing wish, falling to the planet and Chaos Controlling to safety at the last second, losing my memory once more, all these things had happened in what seemed to be a short time, but at the same time, it felt like a long time went by, I remember finally becoming friends with Sonic and her friends, gaining feelings for the hero that I wouldn't have ever dreamed of and would have snorted in digust if I had known when I met her, then I remember talking to her little brother about love, how he helped me gain courage to confess my feelings, I remember mine and Sonic's first kiss, dating for a few months before I proposed, meeting her family, our wedding, all these memories zipped through my head faster then I could run, and the most newest development, it excited me and terrified me at the same time... was I going to be a good father?

Shadow walked through the forest, contemplating on his life's new development, when Sonic had first announced it, Shadow had been overwhelmed with happiness, he was going to be a dad, it had been about a week since he found out and Sonic was visiting her parents for the weekend, leaving Shadow time to think, and now that he had, he was worried, What if he wasn't a good dad? What if he did something wrong? What if the baby/babies hated him? The questions and worries just kept piling up, leaving him anxious, he sighed, shaking his head tiredly, deciding to take a break he walked to a small clearing and sat against a tree, feeling the warm sun on him, all his worries and anxiousness had made him tired and he was out in no time

Fifteen year old Cream walked through the woods near her mothers cottage, softly humming a song, she had grown up alot since she was six, though she was still sweet, kind and innocent, she had developed a stronger fighting spirit, she was less childish then she was nine years ago and was a bit feisty, no longer crying at small things like she did sometimes back then, suddenly soft snoring reached her ears, it wasn't Cheese, though he was sleeping in her flower basket, the chao didn't snore, she looked around and spotted a little clearing to her right, curiousity getting to her, she walked torwards the sound

As she entered the clearing she could instantly feel the warm sun on her, and the snoring was slightly louder, it was more like breathing then actual snoring, after looking around a bit she finally spotted the source and smiled, laying at the base of a tree was Shadow the Hedgehog, he was sleeping on his back, one hand on his chest the other supporting the back of his head, and his left leg was loosely crossed over the right, he seemed peaceful, and to someone who didn't really know him, but knew _of _him, if they had ever approached his sleeping form it'd be like approaching a sleeping tiger, but Cream knew him, he had saved her a few times when Sonic was either not there or was busy with something else and couldn't get to her, he had also been to a few of her mother's Christmas and Thanksgiving parties, and Cream's birthday, having been dragged there by either Rouge or Sonic in the earlier years before finally coming out of his own free-will

The peach rabbit plopped down near the slumbering 'hog and took some flowers from her basket, then started weaving them into her famous crowns, waiting patiently for her friend to awaken

The first thing that he heard was soft humming, it reminded him of when he was younger and had nightmares, Maria would humm him back to sleep, it had also happened a few times with Sonic, he had woken up from a bad dream and she was there to comfort him, even Rouge had done it once or twice when he lived with her because he didn't have anywhere to go, after some effort, he opened his eyes, slightly glazed over by sleep, blinking to get rid of the blur he looked around and spotted Cream a few feet from him, a small pile of flower crowns next to her, "Cream..?" his voice was slightly slirred from just waking up "It's nice to see your awake Shadow, I found you sleeping here so I decided to keep you comany.." her voice was less high pitched and reminded him of Maria, and her innocent nature and fiesty attitude did to, he pushed all thoughts of Maria into the back of his head and sat up, stretching and groaning when his back popped, then he sat against the tree and looked up at the sky, "So why were you out here Shadow? I know it wasn't for a run, there aren't any marks left behind by your shoes, and when either you or Sonic walk it's because your thinking of something big.." Cream said "I was... just thinking about..." he hesitated "Is it about Sonic being pregnant?" Cream asked, she had been thrilled at the news of the blue hedgehog expecting, and promised her cobalt friend alot of gifts for the baby with much enthusiasm, she watched him, he was still and silent for a few moments before sighing and relaxing against the tree "Yeah.. sort of.." her head tilted to the side in question "I'm.. happy about it, I'm glad that I'm going to be a dad, but..." he was saying this because she reminded him of Maria, he could always tell his blond friend everything and he felt that he could with Cream to, with others he would have glared then chaos control away, but he couldn't, he couldn't and wouldn't hurt the rabbit's feelings, that and if Sonic ever found out he'd be as good as dead and wishing for cryostasis

She looked at him, there was worry and uncertainty in his ruby eyes, it took her a moment before realization hit her "You're... afraid you won't be a good dad... right?" she had seen it in Knuckles when Sonia was pregnant, this was pretty much the same, he looked away, but she saw him nod slightly "I... what if they.. don't like me... what if I do something wrong or..." he trailed off, the rabbit giggled a bit and moved to sit next to him "Shadow.. what did you do when you remembered Maria's promise?" he looked confused when he answered "I.. helped stop the ARK from falling..." he said "Okay, what did you do when Metal turned into Metal Overlord?" she questioned "I helped a bit... we all did.." she nodded "What did you do when Black Doom came?" "I stopped him and destroyed the Black Comet.." she smiled "One last question, the last battle with the Meterex.. what did you do?" "I stopped Sonic from using chaos control on the seed and did it myself before it blew.." Cream smiled "Then you'll be a great dad.." "Wha.." "Shadow, in three of those you sacrificed yourself and almost died, and in the other you could have left and let Metal takeover but you didn't, if you could do all that, then you'll be a great dad!" she smiled as his eyes filled with understanding, though there was still worry, but that was expected "Thank you.. Cream.." he said "No problem Shadow!"

**-Later-**

He sighed happily as he gazed at his wife, she was now five months pregnant, they had found out that they were going to have twins and they were extremely excited, though he was still worried, he knew that no matter what he'd try his best... just like all those times he saved the world

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**this is a sister story to Thank You, Little Brother, someone had asked for a sequal and I thought of this**

**I dont own Shadow, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Sonia, Tails, and whoever else I mentioned**


End file.
